Untold Night at The Palace of Alubarna
by spade.pirate.ace
Summary: Zoro and Luffyko share a night together once the war is over. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT [ femlu fem!lu luffy femluffy zoroluffy zolu zorolu zoroxluffy kind of post-alabasta war alubarna] **tried to make this kind of silly... probably failed at it. i'm not exactly a comedian...


I sat in bed bored out of my mine. Everyone else was already asleep, probably exhausted from their fights with those number agents. I just sat in a blank daze until a rock went shooting across my face and I nearly fell off the bed. Luckily no one noticed or heard, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I stretched my hand out to pick the rock off the floor causing me to grunt in discomfort. Ah geez, ever since that Croc-bastard stabbed me in my chest my boobs hurt whenever I stretch. I brought the rock back on top of the covers, noticing what looked to be... letters? A note?

"Meet me in the bathroom"

- Zoro

I smiled, but pause. The letters were red... red?! Did he write this in blood?! What the- I calmed myself down. I raised my hand slowly to my straw hat. Better leave that here, I thought, no offense to Shanks or anything but it'll only just get in the way. I smiled knowing exactly what it'll get in the way of. I quietly snuck out of my bed and into the hall and ran to the bathroom as quick as I could. When I opened the door, he wasn't there. Hmm... Maybe another bathroom.

I ran back down the hall, this time making a turn right. I opened the door praying this was the right one. I opened my eyes to see his face turned into a mischievous smirk. He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms. I relaxed into the familiar comfort. I felt as though it had been ages since I felt this warmth; and really it had been. With all the drama lately, we've barely had any alone time.

"Zoro..." I whispered.

Zoro's grip on me tightened, as he buried his face deeper into my neck. "Do you know how worried I was when those agents suddenly told me you had already been killed by that Crocodile guy?" He murmured against me. "You don't always have to be alone."

Zoro.

I pulled myself back look at his face. He scowled and blushed a bit, his green hair shadowing his eyes. I smiled and pecked his cheek. That was my promise to him, not to stay alive but to always keep fighting; and he knew that was as good as it'll get. Soon things were getting steamy and Zoro stood between my legs slowly unbuttoning my nightgown while I sat on the sink counter; my hands freely roaming his bare chest. Most of our wounds had already begun to close up so we no longer needed the bandages. I bit my lip as I watched him pull my gown off. I placed my hands on either side of his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. He responded right back without hesitation and places his hands on my hips to pull me closer and I nibbled on his lip to let me come in and he obeyed without a second thought. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slowly tug at his waistband, annoyed with the barrier between us. He quickly slid off his waistband as well as his pants and before I knew it we're naked and breathing heavy.

He pulled me off the sink and presses my back against the wall. I felt him kiss down my stomach. Suddenly I felt something wet and warm against me and I moaned as it goes inside. I looked down to see Zoro thrusting in and out of me with his own tongue. The sight itself was enough to make me come. He placed his hands on my folds and spreaded them as he switched from excessive licking to violent sucking. I moaned louder. He kissed back up to my neck, kissing until he found my sweet spot and begun sucking on my rubbery skin. I moaned his name as my fingernails drag down his back slowly. I felt two fingers suddenly invade me in a single swift push.

I squealed and started shaking my head. "No. No more teasing. I want you so bad Zoro." I could feel his smirk against my neck. He shoved into me without warning and I moaned in pure ecstasy as he thrust in and out roughly.

Just then the door to the bathroom slammed open and in walks Sanji.

"What the hell is with all thi- WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed when he sees Zoro plunging in and out of me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LUFFY-CHAN YOU STUPID MO-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him in between moans. Sanji scowled but nonetheless ran quickly out of the bathroom.

I focused my attention on Zoro as he thrusted deeper into me, hitting that spot that made me see meat. "Ahh, Zoro. Harder! Harder!" I cried and he obeyed my commands as he begun slamming into me repeatedly hitting my cervix. He buried his cock in me deeply as I compulsed against the cold tiled walls.

"Holy shit." he moaned as he tensed up. I could feel him pulsing inside of me. His thrusts get rougher and harder and I screamed out in pleasure as I felt him take my body to heaven.

"Zoro!" I screamed, over and over, like a steady mantra flowing threw me. I felt myself release all the while he emptied himself inside of me in one deep thrust.

We both slumped to the ground, with Zoro panting beneath me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and smiled softly. "Love you Zoro."

He looked down at me a soft smile also playing on his face. He raised his hands to gently tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Love you too Captain."

**Author's Note: Yes. I'm weird. Don't judge me. Yes My characters seem OC... just a bit... And yes I'm just stalling because I was only 50 words away from 1000. AND FINALLY YES you may favorite, follow and/or review this story ;) KAY!**

**Luffyko: meat .-.**

**Zoro: booze ._+**

**Name: money $_$**

**Usopp: lies .D.**

**Sanji: ladies 3_3**

**Chopper: cotton candy *_***

**Robin: books ._.**

**Franky: coke _ [if u know what i mean ;) wink wink nudge nudge*]**

**Brooke: YOHOHOHOHOHO #troll 0_0**


End file.
